horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Adventure Time Battle Party
Adventure Time Battle Party é um jogo on-line no site do Cartoon Network EUA. É um MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena), onde jogadores escolhem um personagem e são colocados em equipes de três contra o outro. O vencedor é a equipe que consegue destruir a base inimiga, ou tem mais pontos após o limite de tempo de 15 minutos expirar. Gameplay Depois de ser combinado seus dois companheiros de equipe e três adversários, os jogadores são levados para a tela de seleção de personagens. Lá, eles devem selecionar cada um dos personagens e uma mochila. A escolha do personagem irá determinar as estatísticas do jogador, alcance de ataque, habilidade passiva, e poderes, enquanto a escolha da mochila determina que ferramentas de batalha estão disponível para o jogador. As ferramentas de batalha pode ser atualizado com pontos de habilidade ganhos por nivelamento por cima, a fim de aumentar as estatísticas do personagem. Cada equipe só pode ter um de cada personagem, mas o mesmo personagem pode aparecer em ambos os times. Quando todos tiverem escolhido o seu personagem e sua mochila, eles desovam na arena de batalha. A arena de batalha é constituído por duas superfícies de base em cada extremidade do mapa, ligados uns aos outros por duas faixas, as faixas superior e inferior. No meio do mapa, há uma área de selva, que contém monstros neutros que podem ser travadas por pontos e experiência extra. Clicando no chão com o botão esquerdo do mouse fará com que o personagem do jogador vai para este local, ao clicar em uma unidade inimiga fará com que o personagem ataque-o. O "Q'", "'W", "E'" do teclado podem ser pressionado para ativar habilidades únicas do personagem, que têm muitos efeitos como danificar inimigos ou infligindo debuffs (um tipo de alteração) sobre eles. Cada personagem tem seu próprio poder passivo, que não pode ser ativado manualmente. A potência passiva ou é constantemente ativo, ou ativa automaticamente em determinadas condições. Como uma unidade sofre dano, ele perde HP. Quando o HP de uma unidade chega a 0, ele é nocauteado e desaparece da área de jogo. Se o uns dos personagens escolhido for nocauteado, eles irão reaparecer em sua base com um atraso de alguns segundos. À medida que o jogador derrota personagens inimigos, minions (peões ou soldados), e arrasta-se na selva, eles ganham pontos de experiência. Uma vez que uma certa quantidade de pontos de experiência é obtida aumenta suas estatísticas e concede ao jogador um ponto de habilidade que pode ser gasto para atualizar um item das ferramentas de batalha. Quanto mais pontos de habilidade são investidos em um item, maior a sua elevação de estatística se torna. Ferramentas de batalha pode aumentar o dano do personagem, armaduras, escudos, saúde, e muito mais, dependendo de qual mochila foi escolhido antes do início da batalha. De base de cada equipe irá gerar ondas de minions, que caminham até uma das duas pistas e para a base inimiga. Minions vão parar marchar se depararem com uma unidade inimiga para atacar. Normalmente, isso significa que as duas ondas sequaz se reunirá no meio da faixa de rodagem e terminar a luta em um impasse, no entanto os jogadores podem "empurrar" a sua vaga para a base inimiga, atacando os minions do inimigo, a fim de garantir que as extremidades de luta em favor do seu servo. No final de cada pista, há uma torre. Torres são poderosas unidades fixas que têm como alvo automaticamente e unidades de ataque inimigo dentro do alcance. Para alcançar a base do inimigo, os jogadores precisam para destruí-los. Devido aos ataques poderosos da torre, que não é possível para patrocina a destruir as torres por si. Eles precisam empurrar as ondas sequaz até o alcance da torre, a fim de fazer a torre concentrar seus ataques contra os minions, permitindo-lhes atacar e destruir as torres. Há também uma torre no lado de dentro da área da base do inimigo. A fim de danificar a base do inimigo, a torre interna deve primeiro ser destruído. Há três altares colocados ao redor do mapa; um é na faixa superior perto da base da equipe roxa, outra é na faixa inferior perto da base da equipe azul, e a terceira está no meio do mapa. Se o personagem fica em um altar durante cinco segundos, eles vão capturar o altar e conceder um lustre a todos os seus aliados. Os altares pista conceder um lustre defensiva, enquanto o altar central conceder um lustre ataque. Se os personagem da equipe adversária ficar em um altar, ao mesmo tempo, o altar será capturado pela equipe que tem mais jogadores no altar. Perto de cada altar pista, há um poderoso monstro. A pista de cima tem o Monstro Goo, enquanto a pista de baixo tem Kee-Oth. Derrotar o monstro goo concederá a equipe um aficionado por velocidade de movimento temporário, enquanto matando Kee-Oth concederá um poder lustre ataque e escorra. Esses monstros irão reaparecer logo após seu lustre expirar. Na parte superior da tela, há um contador de pontos para cada grupo. Ações como derrotar Minions e arrasta-se na selva, destruindo torres e derrotar personagens inimigos ganhará pontos para a equipe do jogador. Se os 15 minutos transcorrer sem a base de qualquer time ser destruído, a equipe com a maior pontuação ganhará. No final de cada jogo, os jogadores são premiados com experiência (o que irá aumentar a pontuação do jogador e conceder-lhes novas medalhas após certos limiares posição são atingidas) e moedas (que pode ser gasto para destravar mais mochilas e roupas para os personagens). Emblemas *'Party On: Jogue uma partida (100 Pontos) *'Packing Heat': Compre uma mochila (100 Pontos) *'Suit Yourself': Compre um equipamento (100 Pontos) *'Lord of Battle': Alcance o Rank 5(150 Pontos) *'Conquerer': Ganhe 10 partidas (200 Pontos) *'Party God': Consiga uma seqüência de 9 + KO (200 Pontos) *'First Strike': Ganhe uma partida (100 Pontos) *'Goo Gone': Derrota o Goo-Monster 10 vezes (500 Pontos) *'Too Freakin' Legendary': Vença 100 partidas (500 Pontos) *'Double Time': Ganhe 10 2v3 Jogos (500 Pontos) *'Seek you,glory': Comece 1000 + Pontos em uma partida (150 Pontos) *'Knock,knock': Obter um duplo KO (100 Pontos) *'Blood Demon': Derrota Kee-Oth 5 vezes (500 Pontos) *'Bravery': Ganhe 5 1v3 partidas (500 Pontos) *'Hero Biz': Obtenha um triplo KO (200 Pontos) *'Fight Power Supreme': Consiga 100 KOs(200 Pontos) *'You are awesome': Faça uma sequência de 3 KO (150 Pontos) *'Altar Beast': Capture 10 de Altar (100 Pontos) Personagens jogáveis *Finn *Jake (Cake como versão alternativa) *Rei Gelado (Rainha Gelada como versão alternativa) *Princesa de Fogo *Marceline (Marshall Lee como versão alternativa) *Princesa Jujuba (Príncipe Chiclete como versão alternativa) *BMO *Princesa Caroço (Príncipe Caroço como versão alternativa) *Mágico *Limãograb (Limãograb 2 como versão alternativa) *Gunter *Lich *Mordomo Menta *Fionna *Chicletão *Billy *Neptr *Hunson Abadeer *Canelinha Curiosidades *O caracol pode ser visto em uma parede da base da equipe azul. *Perto do lado direito superior do Laboratório de Batalha, o Trem Masmorra pode ser visto. *A Guarda Banana Feminino pode ser vista perto do olho do Ciclope da Floresta, no lado esquerdo do campo. Link do jogo Jogar Adventure Time Battle Party Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos reais